


Unexpectedly Extraordinary

by SithLadyVader



Series: The Admiral 's Sith Lord [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Darth Vader - Freeform, Desire, Embarrassment, Erotica, Executor, Explicit Sexual Content, Fear of Death, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Secret Attraction, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, Slash, Slow Burn, Star Wars - Freeform, Vader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithLadyVader/pseuds/SithLadyVader
Summary: Admiral Piett is now the Admiral of the Death Squadron Fleet and serves directly under Lord Darth Vader himself. When Vader notices Piett's attraction toward him, and something more, the Admiral is in for something special.





	Unexpectedly Extraordinary

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place 3 months after The Empire Strikes Back. It's canon compliant. This is the first story of a short series of erotica. This is my first fanfic story so please comment. I love feedback. And subscribe because there is more to--come. :0)
> 
> Many thanks to my dear friend and beta DL. Your comments and suggestions were invaluable.
> 
> All characters, universe, and Star Wars stuff in general now belong to the Mouse and Lucasfilm. I'm just crashing the party. No money is being made. *sigh*

Lord Darth Vader stood in front of the large observation windows on the bridge of his ship. Reflections from yellow and red explosions danced across his gleaming black helm like lighting in a black sky. Images of shattered rebel ships flickered across the red orbs of his insect like mask, as he scanned the carnage in front of his flag ship—the super star destroyer _Executor_.He was watching the final remnants of a battle in space against a Rebel Alliance faction. The rebel forces were never a threat and were easily crushed by the Imperial ambush, however; one rebel X-wing had managed to destroy a single TIE fighter. Another top TIE pilot was lost. Vader hated the rebellion. “This galactic civil war, started by the rebellion, is a waste of the Empire’s resources, and top personnel,” Vader thought. 

Instead of extending the Galactic Empire’s reach, by conquering new territories, the Death Squadron fleet—the most feared and largest fleet in the Imperial Navy—was in the outer rim to hunt down, and destroy the rebels who desired to restore the old Republic. That government with all its corruption and war was finally, and thankfully, gone.“Is the rebels’ stupid nostalgia a better alternative to the Empire, which ended the Clone Wars, restored order—put an end to slavery on the outer rim planets—and governed peacefully until the rebellion? No,” the dark lord thought. And instead of continuing the search for his son Luke Skywalker, Vader was passively observing small space battles. “This is a pathetic waste use of my time,” Vader muttered to himself.

The star destroyer _Avenger_, Vader’s previous flag ship, bristled with turbo laser cannons. Their green energy bolts easily blasted the last of the rebel ships into shrapnel. Rebel cruisers, their shattered hulls venting air and people, floated helplessly in space.“Rescue any survivors and bring them here. We’ll interrogate them,” ordered Admiral Fermus Piett, the Death Squadron’s Fleet Admiral. 

Piett was good—very good—as a commander and battle strategist. He easily planned the ambush, and executed it perfectly. All Vader had to do was watch the fireworks. Piett was loyal to the Empire, hard working, and smart—but Vader sensed something more about the exceptional man, an impression he couldn’t clearly define.Admiral Piett approached the black solitary figure at the windows. “The battle was a complete victory, my lord. Over a hundred rebels were captured. They will be brought here, and our interrogation teams will deal with them.” A smirk crossed his lips. Yes, the interrogators would deal with the rebels—until they screamed their secrets.

“You have done well, Admiral. Only one TIE fighter was lost. The Emperor will hear of your success.”

“Thank you, sir.” Piett stood next to his lord admiring his handy work.

The admiral felt strong next to his commander. Vader’s strength and power radiated from him, and Piett freely inhaled its intensity. He stood a little taller and prouder next to his superior. Piett was fascinated with the Sith Lord. Everything about him was intriguing: his command presence in a room, fighting ability, strength, intellect, his powerful black armor and the fear he generated among the ship’s officers and crew. Lord Vader was a killer who used the Force. He was in awe of the Force and how Vader used it. The dark lord was dominating and captivating at the same time. Piett closed his eyes as he imagined what it would be like to touch the tall man in the black armored suit—to touch the darkness embedded in his flesh. Vader was an enigma, as black and flowing as the cloak he wore. The admiral felt his sex ache; desire was starting to grip his mind. “How very strange these feelings are,” Piett thought. “I’m attracted to a man most people fear and much less want to be with.”

Vader was a master of the dark side of the Force, trapped in an iron lung suit, and hidden within an in-human, horrific looking mask. What would it be like to submit—to give himself to that black vision? Vader suddenly turned his head slowly and looked at the admiral. Piett noticed. Embarrassed to be caught in his thoughts he said, “My lord, is there something?”< 

Vader continued studying him for a moment,“No,” Vader said flatly. “I will be in my chambers.” He then turned quickly and left the bridge.

“Yes, my lord,” Piett responded, but Vader was already out of voice range.

Sitting in his meditation sphere, Vader mentally reviewed the day’s events. The fleet had performed perfectly in battle—especially Admiral Piett. While standing next to the admiral, Vader had sensed strong feelings in him, and they were directed at the dark lord. Vader turned on the sphere’s viewer screen and contacted the bridge. Piett appeared on the screen looking tired, but still alert.“Report to my chambers.” Vader ordered curtly.

“Yes, my lord,” Piett quickly responded.

It wasn’t long before Vader felt a familiar presence. The flag officer had arrived. Vader’s intercom came to life. It was the trooper standing guard at the entrance to his chamber. “Admiral Piett is here and requesting entrance,” said a cool voice.

Without answering, Vader used the Force to open the door to his domain. Piett entered and stepped down the stairs to the main floor just as the Sith Lord stepped out of his sphere. The admiral stood sharply at attention before his commander. “Come with me Admiral,” Vader ordered.

He followed the tall black figure to the other side of the large chamber. He had never been this far into Vader’s quarters. Piett quickly scanned the large chamber. An observation window, similar to the ones on the bridge, was at the far end of the room, and what looked like a smaller version of the Executor’s bridge’s captain’s station was positioned in front of the window. “Vader must be capable of monitoring the main bridge from here,” Piett surmised.

The two men walked through an exit and into a long hallway. The floors were a polished black metal with dark colored wooden paneled walls. Large, reddish brown, high reliefs decorated the walls. The sculptures depicted various battles. The largest relief displayed the Jedi Purge. Jedi with their light sabers fought clone troopers while the dead covered the ground. The reliefs were starkly lit giving them hard, dark shadows. The curved surfaces and angles of the figures were highlighted, making them look frightening, frozen in a hellish time, locked in deadly battle. Another relief depicted a lone Jedi killing what appeared to be children dressed as Jedi. Piett blinked in shock, and his eye’s opened wide. Piett knew Vader had participated in the great Jedi purge and was a Jedi killer, but Piett didn’t know there were children Jedi. An uncomfortable shiver passed through his body. As the two men continued, their hard boots resounded in the hall, making an ominous sound. Vader led Piett into a dark room. Lights automatically turned on, giving off a low, soft, warm illumination. The status lights on Vader’s life-support chest box blinked brightly in the dim room. The space was large, again paneled in wood, but it was a lighter color than the hallway’s panelling, and again large high reliefs decorated the walls. They also depicted scenes from the Clone Wars. One relief was the battle of Coruscant. “Did Vader fight in the Clone Wars?” Piett thought. “There are so many questions surrounding this man.”

A different relief displayed a battle from the Hyperspace Wars. Jedi of ancient times fighting an invading species, Piett didn’t recognize, was depicted.In the center of the room stood a large, long, rectangular table. It was made of Alderaanian, Crevasse marble. A dark red, translucent, polished stone. It appeared to faintly glow. Since the destruction of Alderaan, it was now rare and fabulously expensive. Running down the center of the table were four, large, frosted glass squares, placed into the table. Each one was a holo-projector. Counters with what looked like instrument panels lined the walls, and a cabinet with ornate glass decanters, filled with various beverages, stood at the end of one of the counters. The most striking feature was an enormous wall-to-wall, floor-to-ceiling observation window at the far end of the room. Piett could see the Death Squadron fleet gently floating in space. Vader stopped at the long table, and the admiral halted next to his commander.

Silently Vader observed the smaller man standing in front of him. His helmet’s dark red orbs reflected Piett’s form. Piett’s green-gray, high-collared, uniform was immaculate; his knee high, black boots where highly polished. He wore the uniform of an imperial officer well—with confidence. However, Vader’s hideous, and indecipherable mask quickly made the admiral nervous. The silence between them continued. Suddenly Vader spoke, “Admiral, what do you feel towards me?”

Piett’s hazel eyes frowned in confusion. “Sir, I don’t understand the question,” he said in a worried tone.

The giant black figure continued studying Piett as if he were studying the nervous man’s mind. “I admire you very much,” Piett said quickly. He hoped that was what his lord wanted to hear.

“I asked what do feel towards me, not do you admire me.” Vader’s deep voice had a hint of irritation.

Piett could feel his blood pumping faster, while his forehead started to sweat. Piett wondered, “What a strange question to ask. Could anyone ‘feel’ anything for the Sith Lord, other than fear? "I’m proud to serve under your command,” the anxious man blurted out.

Vader slowly and ominously said, “How do…_you…feel…towards…me_?”

The still confused Piett hesitated then mumbled, “I feel …," he couldn’t finish the sentence. He looked away from the much taller man.

Vader remained resolute. What felt like an eternity passed before Vader spoke again. “I can sense your feelings toward me. They betray your thoughts.”

The admiral’s breath hitched. Now he was afraid. Vader continued, “I can feel your desire. You are curious. You want to know me.”

Piett blanched; his gut felt twisted. Embarrassment was crawling up his spine. “Sir, I—I don’t feel that way.”

The dark lord stepped closer to the flustered man until he was nearly touching the admiral’s chest with his own chest control box. Piett backed into the table behind him. “What do you want: sex, domination, both?” Vader’s voice was low and dripped of seduction.

Piett could hear the blood pounding in his head making him feel lightheaded. His hands were trembling, and his damnable uniform collar suddenly felt tight and itchy. He wished he could go back to the bridge. Vader gently put his hands on Piett’s shoulders. “Don’t be afraid Firmus. Is this what you want?” The petrified man stared at his commander’s chest controls. Vader’s right hand gently lifted Piet’s chin up reveling his terrified eyes. “Answer me,” Vader said softly.

Vader’s breathing was softer. His bass voice seeped into Piett’s body. “I—I don’t know,” Piett said pitifully.

Vader abruptly grabbed the man’s waist, lifting him up onto the large table. Piett fell back onto it, and Vader quickly leaned over him trapping the horrified man under his weight, and whispered, “Yes, you do.”

Vader pushed his cod piece into Piett’s crotch, while placing his gloved hand on the helpless man’s chest. Vader’s bizarre mask leaned in closer to Piett’s face. Too frightened to look at it, Piett turned his head away.“Through the Force you will experience many pleasurable things—physically, and mentally,” Vader’s voice was bewitching. “Open yourself to the Force. Let me show you. Close your eyes and relax.” Terrified as he was, Piett nervously closed his eyes, while Vader pressed his hand gently into the admiral’s chest. “Peace is a lie, Firmus. There is only passion. Through passion you will gain strength. There will be no inhibitions, no hesitation. The Force will set you free.”

Vader’s voice was like a whisper in a cloud of sweet incense, and Piett could no longer hear Vader’s breathing. A vision unfolded in Piett’s mind’s eye. A galaxy appeared. He stood in space watching the glowing disk slowly turning. Its brightness glared in his eyes. The galaxy’s spirals unraveled, becoming a kaleidoscope of mesmerizing, vivid colors. They surrounded him—embraced him, caressing his body. He could taste the colors; their richness was soothing. The kaleidoscope became a whirlpool, morphing into the bridge of the _Executor_. Piett looked around and saw that he was alone. The solitude was eery. He started to feel very hot; his uniform was becoming stifling, uncomfortable. The heat of desire started flowing through his mind; arousal was gripping his body. He could feel his organ swelling in his trousers. Vader’s voice encircled him, “The dark side is many things: desire, pleasure, pain—ecstasy.”

Piett started too shiver; he quickly realized he was standing nude in front of the bridge’s viewing window, when Vader’s reflection suddenly appeared. Piett reached out and touched the Sith Lord’s armored shoulder. It felt cool, smooth—hard. Piett abruptly opened his eyes. His hand was touching Vader’s armored shoulder, while Vader was still leaning over him with his hand on his chest. Piett imagined the powerful hand touching his face. Vader felt his wish, and started caressing the man’s jaw and checks. The trapped man sighed deeply. Vader’s caresses gently moved down Piett’s neck, and continued down his chest, and down the side of his body. Vader’s hand felt surprisingly warm—sensual. It stopped at Piett’s waist. His hand then brushed against Piett’s engorged length. The lovely touch made Piett’s body shudder. “How did I come to this?” Piett thought. “What is he going to do to me?” He wasn’t sure he wanted the answer.

“Take your tunic off,” the dark lord said quietly as he stood up.

Piett sat up and started removing his uniform placing his belt, jacket, and shirt to the side on the table. He was now bare chested. Vader looked him over appraisingly. The middle aged man was slim, fair skinned, dark haired and desirable. His arms and chest were well defined and strong. His light brown chest hair was soft, while his stomach was tight, and defined. He obviously kept himself fit. “My lord, I’m not sure I can do this,” Piett said sheepishly.

“Undo your pants and pull them down.” Vader replied.

Piett’s shaking hands fumbled with the pant’s release despite its simple design.

“Don’t be afraid, Firmus. I will never harm you,” Vader said softly, while pushing the man’s hands away and undoing the release himself.

Piett took over and pulled his pants down to his knees, while the lower half of his legs hung off the table’s edge. The trousers pulled down over his high boots acted like restraints; he could not move his legs apart. As soon as Piett’s pants were down, his sex was free, and hard as a spike. His face reddened, and he covered himself with his hands. Vader pulled Piett’s hands away revealing his engorged and flushed length to Vader. A bead of moisture at the tip of Piett’s penis had formed. His sex was aching—he was ready.

“Lean back onto the table, and keep your arms at your sides—trust me,” Vader said softly. 

“Trust _him_ not to harm me?” Piett thought.

“Yes,” the dark lord said.

“_He can read my mind_!” Piett was mentally panicking.

“Not entirely, I can sense your feelings, and your thoughts, they give me an awareness of what you _might_ be thinking. My perceptions are usually correct.” Vader, now standing, positioned himself in front of his prey, trapping the man’s legs with his own. He leaned over Piett again. The dark lord put his hand next to the trapped man’s face. “Spit in my hand,” Vader ordered.

Piett looked at him confused.

“Spit in my hand,” Vader repeated.

Piett did as he was told.

“Again, more this time.”

Piett was now at a loss. Why would his lord want him to spit in his hand?

“Do it.” Vader’s voice was more insistent.

Piett spat again with more saliva this time. Vader seemed pleased and stood back up. Piett’s ridged cock was pressed against the dark lord’s codpiece. Vader wrapped his large moist hand around Piett’s hardness. Piett gasped. It felt wonderful. Helpless, he looked at the ceiling with his mouth slightly open inhaling deeply. Contrary to the man wearing the glove, the glove’s leather felt soft and warm. Slowly, the hand started pumping Piett’s shaft. The helpless man groaned and closed his eyes. All he could feel was the hand moving up and down. He exhaled sharply, when Vader started moving his hand faster. Piett arched his hips up trying to meet the hand faster and harder. He tried to stretch his legs out, but couldn’t. His climax was approaching like a growing fire. His spine felt the scorching wave of pleasure climbing to its apex. It was overwhelming. Vader started too slow down making the climax stop. He immediately looked up at the dark lord surprised, and his face pleaded for Vader to continue. Vader put his thumb against the helpless man’s mouth. “Suck on it,” Vader said.

He took the thumb into his mouth and covered it with saliva. The Sith Lord then used his thumb to gently rub the sensitive underside of the penis' head. Piett inhaled sharply and leaned back again. Vader’s touch was beyond pleasurable, it was electric. He tried to lift his legs again and couldn’t. Stretching out his arms instead, he arched his back, while waves of ecstasy drowned him. “My lord, don’t stop again.”

“As you wish,” Vader whispered with a small smile under his mask.

Vader could now feel Fermus’ ecstasy. It caused his own length to harden. He returned to pumping Piett’s engorged cock. Piett groaned and gasped; his senses were blending into one raw nerve completely focused on his rising climax. Vader’s hand moved faster. The sound of black leather sliding against the flushed and engorged member filled their ears adding to both their arousals.

Piett’s body was drenched in sweat. He reached out and put his hand on Vader’s arm. He needed a release—soon. Vader pumped the cock furiously. The blazing wildfire which had been climbing Piett’s spine finally reached its climax. His passion exploded. He arched his back hard, closing his eyes tightly. Piett cried out as he released, his milky seed spilling onto his stomach. He momentarily blacked out. But Vader didn’t stop, soon causing more to erupt from the man’s still rigid sex. Piett’s second climax made his back arch painfully, and he groaned loudly. Finally, the exhausted man reached out and stopped Vader’s hand. “Please, no more.”

Piett had NEVER felt such an intense climax. His whole body had clenched when he came. He was breathing hard and fast, as if he’d been running. Stretching his sweating body on the table, he started to relax closing his eyes, melting into its smooth, cool surface.

“The Dark Side of the Force greatly increases and transforms mere sex into pure, raw lust, greater than any ordinary climax. Your body was in complete ecstasy.” Vader spoke as he softly brushed Piett’s hair from his sweating forehead. “Gentle Firmus, you are very passionate.”

Piett gave him a small, exhausted smile.

Darth Vader walked over to what appeared to be a sink and removed a small gray towel from a cabinet below the counter. Vader returned to the wasted man lying on the table and started to wipe the fluid from his stomach. Piett held still, while Vader attended him. He never imagined the Sith Lord, a cold blooded killer, feared commander of the Death Squadron fleet, could be so gentle and attentive to another human being. Vader finished wiping Piett. “If you don’t feel clean, you can use a fresher.”

“No, my lord, that won’t be necessary. I feel clean.”

“Get dressed Firmus,” Vader ordered.

He watch the man dress thinking they would rendezvous again. The dark lord was not finished with him. Admiral Piett would be summoned, whenever Vader felt the man’s desires. The fleet admiral would unknowingly initiate their encounters. Piett put his uniform cap on last. After smoothing out his tunic, the flag officer stood at attention waiting for orders.

“Return to the bridge, admiral. I will be there in an hour. I will expect to see your after-battle action report.”

“Yes, my lord.” The admiral bowed slightly while clicking his heals, turned and left while Darth Vader watched him. 

On the turbo lift to the bridge, Piett felt strangely detached from reality, as if he was walking in a different dimension. Even voices sound muffled. His organ was still throbbing—a reminder of the act he just experienced. The ship’s captain approach the admiral as he arrived on the bridge. Piett’s mind was foggy, and it took him a moment to recognize the woman. He blinked and slightly shook his head to clear it. 

“Admiral, the battle is over, and the prisoners are being questioned.” She gave a thin smile at the euphemism for interrogation. “The chief interrogator will give us a report tomorrow morning.”

“Very good, captain. Now, we have to prepare the after-battle action report for Lord Vader.” Piett still felt light headed.

Tonight he would dream of his encounter with Vader. The day, however; had been unexpectedly extraordinary.


End file.
